Sobrevivientes
by BxB6
Summary: Me desperté, no veía nada, era de noche y había mucha niebla. Malditos, mataron a media ciudad, mis hermanos y yo debíamos eliminarlos a todos, cueste lo que cueste. Habían regresado por venganza, y por ellas.
1. El comienzo de todo

Estaba muy oscuro, con suerte podía ver, la niebla me lo impedía de todos modos. No podía creer que esta catastrofe acababa de ocurrir, ¿cómo diablos haría ahora? creo que todos mis amigos están muertos.

Pero no debía preocuparme por eso ahora, estaba a salvo, creo.

Igualmente, no sabía que algo o alguien me seguía, "maldita niebla" -pensé.

Corrí, y corrí hasta que mis piernas no dieron más y me detuve, mire hacia los lados, nada me seguía hasta ahora.

Escuché un susurro. Mierda, me seguían, corrí y corrí hacia un gran bosque, en donde la niebla se había eliminado un poco, pues podía ver, mire al cielo; luna llena.

Malditos, habían acabado con todos, con toda la gente de la maldita ciudad, nisiquiera sabía si había sobrevivientes, solo escuchaba el rujido de esas bestias, hasta que vi un bulto en el pasto. Era una chica, tenía una melena pelirroja y sollozaba que me largara de ahí, que me atraparían. No quería dejarla, pero no puedo mantener a alguien que no sea yo, se que sonará egoista, pero es mejor morir que vivir en las condiciones deporables en las que vivo.

Cuando estaba a unos kilómetros escuche sus gritos ahogados, la habían matado, sabía que pasaría. En su lugar yo correría, estando ahí seguramente la descuartizarían, pero ni modo, no era mi problema.

Corrí de nuevo y me alejé, creo que salí de la ciudad. Me tiré en el suelo, ellos estaban lejos por ahora, no me lastimarían esta noche. Era hora de dormir, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir, y si no dormía mañana no tendría energía, así que cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté sudando, revisé mi reloj: 10 am. El sol relucía cegandome, me levanté y vi hacia mi alrededor.

Pude divisar algunos edificios, en los que seguramente no había nadie, esas malditas bestias habían matado a todos. Tomé el grabador, tal vez podría hablar con alguien que tenga interferencia y que siguiera vivo. Lo prendí, escuche unos ruidos inexplicables y algo habló.

- ¿H-hola? - una chica, algo asustada.

- Hola, seguramente no entiendas nada de lo que está pasando, pero no te preocupes, yo te explicaré. ¿Dónde estás?.

- En un edificio, estoy escondida. - dijo susurrando, creo que esos malditos mounstruos seguían ahí.

- No te preocupes, te buscaré. -dije apagando la grabadora, debía encontrarla.

Caminé tranquilamente, esas horas tranquilas serían las únicas en mucho tiempo, mi vida estaba llena de conflictos y cosas fantasiosas que si las cuento nadie las creería, pero todo es real.

Y no es la primera vez que pasa esto, esos malditos demonios, literalmente, eran demonios enviados desde el infierno, han matado a mucha gente ya, mas de 500 personas, soy uno de los sobrevivientes. De todos modos, no es tiempo de hablar de eso ahora, solo tenía que encontrar a esa chica. Algo me sonaba familiar en su voz, tal vez la conozca desde hace tiempo, pero seguro todos mis conocidos están muertos. Menos mis hermanos, deberán estar luchando contra esas bestias en otros países, pues nos separamos hace mucho tiempo. Y se preguntarán: ¿cómo se que están vivos y una de esas mierdas no los mataron? Pues porque mis hermanos no son tan estúpidos, y nos criamos con esas creaturas, por eso sabemos sobre ellas y como debatirlas.

Pensando en esto, me apuré para encontrar el edificio y subir, sabía que era ese, ya que era el único intacto y era imposible que la chica estuviese en los otros (todos molidos).

Subí fijandome en todos los pisos con cuidado, pues podía toparme con alguna de esas horrendas creaturas.

Hasta que la vi, mis ojos se agrandaron, no podía ser ella, no podía ser una de ellas...

* * *

**¿Qué serán esas creaturas? ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Quién será el protagonista? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de: Sobrevivientes (? ah jsdfsfksdfj, ojalá les haya gustadoo ! dejen reviews si quieren mas (?.**


	2. Explicación

**Capítulo 2:**

Me desperté. Miré a mi alrededor, las pequeñas casas y gigantes edificios estaban destruídos. Habían vuelto, lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría. 100 años después, pasó de nuevo, este maldito infierno en el que estoy atrapado. Mi rabia era tanta que golpeé la pared hasta que la sangre de resbalaba por las paredes, paré, no quería romperme los nudillos.

La única forma de parar esto, es buscando a las semidiosas, literalmente, porque eran hijas de las diosas Atenea, Afrodita y Venus. Pero luego sabrán más de eso, ahora no se preocupen.

Salí a las afueras, vi el cielo. Luna llena, pero no funcionaría hoy porque una vez que haces la transformación en el día, en la noche no hace efecto, así que estaba feliz de no tener que convertirme en una peluda creatura de la noche que lo único que hace es aullar, pero supongo que ese era mi destino, y el de mis hermanos.

Sentí algo. Algo que me decía que debía entrar a un edificio que estaba algo lejos, pero estaba dispuesto a entrar, mis instintos nunca fallaban.

Me adentré más en la calle, la cual estaba toda destruida, desde que nos llevamos horrible con esas cosas chupa-sangre, habían jurado que nos destruirían a todos. Pero para eso necesitan a las semidiosas, las cuales saben donde está el Oráculo, el maldito Oráculo, el que tenía todas las respuestas y soluciones. Para eso lo querían, para saber cómo eliminarnos uno por uno. Pero no podrían, sobre mi cadaver.

Nuestro clan, sabía como destruirlos, pero cada día renacían nuevas "personas" (entre comillas, porque enrealidad eran monstruos), así que si matabamos a uno, todos se lanzarían a por nosotros, algo así como una mafia. Aunque nosotros también necesitamos al Oráculo para saber como matarlos a todos de una sola vez, sin que nadie quede vivo, para acabar con esa horrorosa especie que me habían enseñado a odiar desde muy pequeño.

Pero eso no importa ahora, como he dicho, mi deber es encontrar a alguna de las semidiosas, mis hermanos debían encontrar a las demás, y cuento con ellos, son muy poderosos al igual que yo y toda mi especie.

Cabe aclarar que nunca vi a las semidiosas, me las imaginé pero supongo que eso esta muy lejos de lo que en realidad son...

De todos modos, entré al edificio que mi instinto indicaba y subí cuidadosamente, un paso en falso y toda la escalera se deshacería.

Y ahí la vi, por fin, la encontré. Mi deber está hecho, tengo que comunicarme con mis hermanos, tal vez ellos también las habían encontrado.

* * *

**Me quedó un poco corto, pero por lo menos cumplí. Espero que ahora todas sus dudas se hayan aclarado n_n, luego daré a entender quienes son los que narran, y cada semidiosa. Desde ya gracias por leer y ojalá que les haya gustado!. Bye c:**


	3. Por una estupidez

**Capítulo 3:**

Ya lo sabía, no estaba sorprendido, sabía que pasaría. Tendrían que venir en algún momento a atacar nuestra raza, a los "perros sarnosos" según ellos. Por lo menos no somos unos monstruos chupa sangre. "**Vampiros**" esa palabra resonaba en mi mente, ¿por qué querían pelear? ¿no podía ser "todo paz y amor"? ¿eh? malditos, malditos, todos son unos hijos de puta. Eso es lo que son!.

Y es que yo tenía razón, ellos se metieron con nosotros primero, hace 500 años o más que esta maldita rivalidad empezó, y todo por una estupidez. Todo por una estupidez...

Pero si tengo que quedarme a hablar de ellos, creo que estaré todo el día, y tengo una misión que cumplir, y esa era encontrar a la semidiosa.

Me ví, tenía muchas heridas, creo que trataron de morderme creyendo que era una persona normal, jaja, idiotas, si supieran lo que soy...

Si supieran lo que somos, lo que pasa cuando la luna está llena, correrían por sus vidas, porque todos en ese maldito clan son unos cobardes.

Caminé y vi un destello salir de una piedra enorme, tal vez la persona que busco este detrás.

Ese destello no podían verlo todos, sólo yo, mis hermanos dicen que tengo una vista particularmente especial para encontrar a mi objetivo, algo raro, lo sé, pero después de todo es una virtud, ¿no es así?.

Corrí hasta allí y me volteé para ver a la persona que esperaba. Bueno, no exactamente, porque me encontré con una chica de mi pasado, la cual había olvidado y supuestamente era la semidiosa.

Y lo sabía porque tenía una pulsera con un dije de su respectivo color. Al verla mis ojos se agrandaron, igualmente estaba dormida.

Ya cumplí con mi parte, debo hablar con mis hermanos.

* * *

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuy corto, ya lo sé. Pero bueno, espero que con esto alcance :c, no se me ocurría que cosas poner, mi inspiración se quedó algo corta. Pero gracias por leer de todos modos! Sayo! :3.**


	4. Bubbles

Capítulo 4:

Brick's POV (si, era Brick xD):

Estaba en el sexto piso de ese edificio, y la vi, rubia, estatura mediana, durmiendo. Ella era, Bubbles era una de las semidiosas, no me lo imaginaba, pero gracias a Dios no fue Blossom. Estaba dormida, se despertó y su brazalete con un dije azul se encendió, definitivamente era ella.

- Hmm, ¿d-dónde estoy? -dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos y estirándose.

- Eso no importa ahora, Bubbles. -dije viéndola, esperando que se acordara de mi.

- Un momento, ¿B-brick Him?. ¿Q-qué hago acá? No entiendo nada!. -gritó algo confundida.

- Shhh, nos encontrarán, Bubbles. Te explicaré todo en el camino. - pronuncié cojiendo su mano, ayudándola a pararse y a salir cuidadosamente de ahí.

- Yo, creo que me debes una explicación, Brick. - supuso viendome.

- Sí, bueno, te explicaré, pero no te asustes. Tú, en realidad, no eres hermana de Buttercup y Blossom, son tus hermanas adoptivas, tú eres hija de la diosa Afrodita, supongo que la conoces. Apenas naciste te dieron a un humano, el Profesor, quien demostró la confianza y la actitud suficiente para cuidarte a ti y a tus hermanas por el resto de tu vida. Hasta que esto pasara.

Algo shockeada, Bubbles me habló:

- Bueno, eso fue algo muy shockeante, pero, sigue. -me permitió proseguir.

- Yo y mis hermanos somos hombres lobos, no te sorprendas, hace unos meses nos dimos cuenta. Creo que nos dieron una posión o algo para que no nos transormaramos hasta que esta pelea pasara. Te contaré, los vampiros, nuestros enemigos, nos están retando a una clase de "pelea" que se conmemora cada 500 años. Para destruírnos por completo, necesitan al Oráculo, el cual tiene todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas, pero solo tú y tus hermanas saben donde está, o eso supongo.

- Nisiquiera se que es el Oráculo, pero supongo que esto tiene algo que ver. -señaló su brazalete, el cual seguía brillando.

- Así es, eso se llama "amuleto de los dioses" eso te ayudará a encontrar al Oráculo. Pero, para que nosotros, osea, los licántropos, queremos al Oráculo también, para destruir a los vampiros, los cuales son unos malditos hijos de puta. -dije sonriendo cínicamente.

- Ok, ya entendí todo, ¿dónde están Butter y Bloss? -preguntó

- Con mis hermanos seguramente, pronto te encontrarás con ellas, lo prometo, no te preocupes Bubbles. -dije siguiendo un camino en el bosque, hacia la aldea, para pasar la noche, luego llamaré a mis hermanos y arreglaremos todo, todo saldría bien...

Recorrí las casas, pateándolas, buscando una apropiada para Bubbles y yo.

- Creo que esta estará bien. -me dijo viendo la pequeña pero confortable casita.

- Entonces entremos, es solo por una noche, además están todos muertos. -dije con algo de horror en mis palabras.

- Eso es triste, Brick, no entiendo mucho esto, pero, confío en ti, y en tus hermanos. Y en que todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé. -dijo confianzuda y sonriendo, eso me levantó el ánimo, Bubbles si que era una persona muy especial.

Dormimos ahí por una noche y al siguiente día salimos a la calle, el sol resplandecía cegándome la vista, de nuevo.

Mi teléfono sonó, deben ser ellos, pensé. Atendí.

- ¿Butch? ¿Boomer? -pregunté, en estos teléfonos de ahora se puede hablar con muchas personas a la vez, ya saben, la tecnología estos días...


	5. Blossom

**Capítulo 5:**

**Butch's POV:**

Parpadeé. No creía que podía ser una de ellas, ¿semidiosa una de las PPG? eso no me lo esperaba. Así que Buttercup y Bubbles deben serlo también, wow.

Se acomodó en su lugar para despetar, entrecerró los ojos gracias a la luz que emanaba su brazalete, luz roja.

- Blossom. - pronuncié sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Butch? ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué hago aquí? - dijo algo exaltada viendo a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes Blossom, no quiero pelear, pero tengo una misión que tengo que cumplir y si no me ayudas por las buenas, me ayudarás por las malas. - dije algo decisivo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Misión? ¿Uh? - dijo algo confundida.

- Seguramente ahora no entendés nada, pero ya entenderás. Si me dejas explicarte..

- Claro, solo, vamonos de aquí.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un campo con cesped bien cuidado pero algo sucio, deshabitado obviamente. Creo que ellos, nuestra raza y algunas creaturas mágicas seguían vivos, también las semidiosas, si muriesen todos estaríamos acabados.

- Te lo haré fácil y rápido: Mis hermanos y yo somos hombres lobos, tú y tus hermanas son semidiosas y estamos en contra de los vampiros. ¿Entendiste? ¿No? Ok. - dije rápido, no me gustaba contar estas cosas.

- ¿QUE? - gritó algo alarmada.

- Como lo oíste. - respondí.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu misión? - preguntó curiosa.

- Mi misión y la de mis hermanos es encontrar al Oráculo, quien tiene las respuestas para todas las preguntas.

- Interesante, ¿y qué tengo que ver yo, Butter o Bubbles?. - preguntó de nuevo.

- Tú eres hija de Atenea, Bubbles de Afrodita y Butter de Venus, por eso son semidiosas. Ustedes tienen este brazalete - señalé. - que nos indica el camino hacia el Oráculo. Hasta ahora nuestra raza tiene más ventana, Brick seguramente encontró a Bubbles y Boomer seguramente a Buttercup. - expliqué.

- Ahora entiendo..

- Bueno, mejor, porque no iba a explicartelo de nuevo.

- ¿Y por qué tanta rivalidad? - preguntó, esta Blossom si que era preguntona...

- Porque hace muchos años, 500 para ser exactos, uno los ancestros de los vampiros, Him, quiso hacer un experimento, el cual salió mal. Quiso crear una criatura nueva: nosotros, los hombres lobos. Mezcló muchas cosas y ni se que diablos hizo pero, lo logró. Y aquí estamos. El era un vampiro, y solo quería a los hombres lobos para que le sirvieran y cumplieran sus ordenes. Mi abuelo, Marcus, no quiso seguir sus órdenes y las de su éjercito, entonces fue hechado de toda su "aldea" por así decirlo. Marcus creó una nueva revolución, tuvo hijos y esos hijos tuvieron hijos, y así estamos. Marcus juró que la rivalidad entre ellos persistiría hasta que uno se rindiera, y estaba decidido que no ibamos a ser nosotros. Fin. - dije con un tono de historia antigua, aunque odio Historia, esa historia me encanta, me gusta todo lo relacionado con la mitología y eso, pero bueno, eso no importa.

- Oh, qué increíble. Será mejor que llames a tus hermanos, para ver si encontraron a Butter y Bubbles. - sugirió.

- Tienes razón. - dije llamándolos.

- ¿Brick? ¿Boomer? - pregunté y esperé la respuesta.

* * *

**Se que por ahora los capítulos son muy cortos, pero prometo hacerlos más largos luego de la parte de Buttercup, que es la siguiente. Perdonen la tardanza y ojalá les haya gustado c:**


	6. Buttercup

**Capítulo 6:**

**Boomer's POV:**

La observé mientras dormía. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme ella? Es una chica muy... muy...¿cómo decirlo? ¿complicada tal vez? Grrr, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Agarré una ramita que estaba por ahí y la toqué con eso en la cara, "Tal vez así despertaría" pensé.

Nada.

La toqué más intensamente con esa rama, aún nada.

Grité. Se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Boomer? - dijo confundidísima.

- Cállate y levántate. - ordené.

- Tú no me darás ordenes, Rizitos de Oro. - se burló y se paró.

- No hay tiempo para pelear. Tengo que explicarte toda la maldita historia, no tengo ganas pero ya qué. - expliqué.

- ¿Historia? ¿De qué mierda hablás?. - preguntó

- Ahora no puedo demostrartelo porque es de día pero soy un hombre-lobo. Y por más sorprendente que te parezca, eres una semi-diosa, literalmente. Y tenemos que encontrar al Oráculo porque si no los malditos chupa-sangre matarán a toda nuestra especie y a ustedes. - dije algo apenado por la triste historia.

- Ah ok, no es nada raro, para nada. - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Escúchame Buttercup, esto no es un maldito juego, te lo voy avisando desde ahora, cuando entremos en el bosque verás que las criaturas que creías imposibles de verdad existen y son una obra del Diablo, te lo aseguro. - aseguré.

- Ok, ok, ya qué. Prosigue. - me dio el paso para proseguir.

- Esto que está en tu muñeca - señalé al brazalete verde.- Nos ayudará a encontrar al Oráculo, cuando emane una luz verde brillante es porque estamos cerca o algo así. No recuerdo muy bien, pero es un regalo de tu madre Venus, tus "hermanas" (porque en realidad no son hermanas) tienen los mismos, solo que con sus colores representativos. Todos los semi-dioses o semi-diosas tienen uno, sus padres se los dan al nacer. Pero algunos son como los elegidos y contratan a un mensajero de los Dioses, en tu caso el Profesor Utonio, para que cuiden a sus hijos y que lleven una vida normal. Hasta que pasa esto. La guerra entre nosotros dos, ellos y nosotros, los v-v-vampiros y los hombre-lobos - me costó decir esa palabra tan repugnante, la verdad. - ellos las quieren a ustedes para encontrar al Oráculo y destruirnos, después de esto, les chuparán la sangre para hacerse muchos más poderosos o los obligarán a casarse con ellos, así que te sugiero que estés de nuestro lado. - expliqué nuevamente.

- Wow, no me esperaba algo así. - dijo algo sorprendida, pero no había mucha expresión en su rostro.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco. - dije al darme la vuelta, para caminar y llamar a mis hermanos luego.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó refiriéndose a mi tatuaje.

- Verás, cada lobo tiene como una "especialidad" digamos, el mio es la velocidad así que tengo este tatuaje - dije mostrando un tatuaje que parecía como un rayo azul extraño. - así es como nos reconocemos. Y verás, no me llamo Boomer por nada, jaja. Igualmente mis hermanos también tienen uno, Butch la fuerza y Brick la inteligencia. - sonreí un poco.

- Interesante, ¿y Blossom y Bubbles? - preguntó, mierda, qué preguntona era.

- Me estás bombardeando con tus preguntas pero como soy amable las contestaré. Están con Brick y tu amado Butch, Buttercup. - dije burlándome.

- Hace 12 años que no veo a ese inútil, ya con verte a ti en tan buena forma me sorprendes, ya no eres el marica de 6 años al que conocí. - se burló también.

- No, no lo soy, ninguno de los tres lo somos. Yo también me sorprendo de verte, estás mucho más horrorosa que antes. - reí.

- Hey! - dijo golpéandome. - Esto de tener genes familiares estúpidos...

- Ya me estás hartando. Vamos a llamar a esos "inútiles" según tú. Además esos "inútiles" te salvarán la vida así que yo que tú me voy poniendo de rodillas. - repliqué y llamé a mis hermanos.

- ¿Brick, Butch? - pregunté y esperé a que respondan.


	7. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 7:**

**Blossom POV's:**

La verdad no podía creerlo, Butch me había "explicado" (entre comillas, porque enrealidad lo dijo así nomás pero deduje el resto) todo lo que tenía de dudas en el pasado, es decir, las respuestas a esas dudas ya las tengo resueltas gracias a la explicación, pero simplemente no puedo creerlo, esta explicación va mas allá de mis principios...

- Blossom! Blossom! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Butch.

- Huh, sí, lo siento. - me disculpé por distraerme con mis pensamientos, pero era como la diez milésima vez (o más) que me sucedía así que estaba acostumbrada de todos modos.

- Bueno, solo quería decirte que ya casi llegamos. - dijo sonriendo de lado y viendo el cielo, el cual estaba tapado por los gigantezcos árboles del bosque en el que nos encontrabamos.

- Rizitos de Oro! - escuché una voz familiar.

- Marimacha! - gritó el otro.

- Buttercup! - corrí hacia la voz y Butch me seguía.

Llegué y ahí estaban, Boomer y Buttercup peleando, dios, esta chica no puede hablar con nadie civilizadamente y sin pelear, ¿no es así?.

- Mierda. - susurró Butch viendo a Butter de pies a cabeza, creo que estaba sorprendido por su figura y por el proceso de su cuerpo, en realidad la última vez que la vio fue cuando teníamos 6 años.

- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando? - le gritó algo roja, esa miraba le fastidiaba, aparentemente.

Yo y Boomer permanecíamos callados, hasta que el habló.

- Hola Blossom, ya me estaba exasperando un poco con tu hermana. - comentó dedicandome una sonrisa y saludándome con una mano.

- Hola Boomer, tanto tiempo. - dije algo nostálgica, la verdad extraño esos tiempos.

Estabamos hablando tranquilamente mientras Buttercup y Butch discutían, algo que no era raro en ellos, pero todos sabíamos que se amaban profundamente aunque les doliera en el alma admitirlo.

- BUBBLES! - gritó Buttercup dirigiéndose al cielo, para ver si la escuchaba, y los pájaros volaron asustados.

- Eres una inútil, Butter, ella no... - dijo Butch pero no termino la frase ya que Bubbles vino volando con su increíble rapidez.

- ¿Qué me decías, amorcito? - se burló y rió en su cara.

- Hola chicos. - dijo Bubbles alegremente y dedicándonos una sonrisa a todos, pero más a Boomer, quien la veía sorprendido también.

- Bueno, basta de cursilerías, falta el rojo. - dijo Butter fijando la vista para ver si veía a Brick.

- Bubbles! Mierda! Te dije que no corras tan... - dijo pero tampoco termino la frase, me vio con cara rara de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa se fue esbozando en su cara.

- ¿Blo-blossom? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Brick. Hola. - dije sonriendo y saludando educadamente.

- H-hola... - dijo algo plasmado ya.

- Dije que basta de cursilerías, joder. Ya estamos todos, ¿ahora qué?. - preguntó Butter de mala gana.

- Ahora, mi querida Butter, tenemos que hacer un recorrido que nos durará, minimo, una semana. - dijo Boomer algo apenado.

- Pues suena interesante, además yo fui una de las Scouts antes, y siempre hacíamos cosas así, no se preocupen. - comentó Bubbles dulcemente.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, ya va a atardecer. - dije algo preocupada viendo el cielo que se estaba volviendo rosado.

- Movámonos. - empezamos a caminar un laargo rato.

**Buttercup POV's:**

Este inútil está cansandome, si no está mirandome los senos está mirandome el trasero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? prefiero ir al infierno, sinceramente.

- Me estoy cansando de caminar... - dije cansada y secandome un poco de sudor que caía de mi frente.

- No te quejes, ¿o acaso te rindes? - se rió el estúpido ese.

- A vos nadie te habló. - ataqué viéndolo.

- Ya basta de pelear, me están cansando un poco. - dijo Bubbles con un tono de exasperación.

- Pero el empezó! - grité algo enojada.

- Tú empezaste! - se defendió.

- YA BASTA! - Brick explotó enfurecido. - Maduren de una puta vez y dejen de pelear, todos sabemos que Butch es un maldito pervertido y que Buttercup es una mari-macha complicada, aceptenlo, callense y continúen. - dijo con un semblante serio y prosiguió.

- Pero... - susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Nada de peros! Ya lo oyeron. - interfirió Blossom algo cansada también.

- Bueno, ¿dónde vamos? - preguntó curiosa Bubbles.

- Tenemos que pasar un lago, el de las ninfas, pasar el puente del Troll, ir al laberinto del Minotauro, pasar los cinco ríos del inframundo para derrotar al perro de tres cabezas de el dios del inframundo Hades y cortarle la cabeza a Minerva. - dijo como si nada.

- Pero eso nos va a tardar meses.. - dijo Bubbles apenada.

- Años.. - corregí.

- Animo chicas, se que podremos hacerlo. - dijo positiva Blossom.

- Eso espero, eso espero. - susurró Brick y seguimos caminando.


	8. Esto solo es el comienzo

**Capítulo 8:**

**Blossom's POV:**

Recalculé toda la información de los chicos, Afrodita, Atenea, Venus, cortarle la cabeza a Minerva, está mal, todo está mal!.

-Chicos, ustedes se confundieron. - dije decidida hacia ellos.

- No te hagas la inteligente Blossom, ustedes nisiquiera sabían de esto hace un día. - se defendió Brick.

- Es que, Venus no puede ser la supuesta madre de Butter porque Venus es lo mismo que Afrodita, se están confundiendo la mitología romana con la griega. - expliqué. - Además, no podemos cortarle la cabeza a Minerva ya que Minerva sería Atenea y bueno, supongo que es Medusa. - informé.

- Bueno, como sea, es lo mismo. - bramó Butch.

- No lo es, en realidad. - dije a la defensiva.

- Bueno, ya, entonces Buttercup es hija de ¿quién?. -pregunto Bubbles confundida.

- Hera, se parecen en muchos aspectos despues de pensarlo un buen rato. - sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - dijo Butter que estaba algo distraída (qué raro).

- Nada, dejalo. - suspiré.

- Bueno, creo que no es hora de hablar sobre esto, ¿se dan cuenta que tenemos que hacer un maldito recorrido que nos llevará una semana?. - se hartó Boomer.

- Rizitos de Oro tiene razón. - razonó Buttercup.

- Es verdad. ¿Qué es lo primero? - dije entusiasmada.

- El lago de las ninfas. - señaló una especie de lago a lo lejos.

- Estoy comenzando a odiar esto. - dijo Bubbles llena de ronchas por los mosquitos.

- Bueno, yo tampoco estoy muy cómoda así que no te quejes. - dijo la malhumorada Buttercup.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

- Está anocheciendo. - dijo Brick viendo el cielo que emanaba un color rosado y violeta.

- Sí, pero el cielo es hermoso. - comentó Bubbles.

- Ya llegamos. - informó Blossom acercándose al lago.

Los chicos voltearon. Había un grupo de ninfas cerca de ellos, reían y se miraban entre ellas, estaban casi desnudas, ya saben, como las ninfas normales. Obviamente los chicos no se resistieron y una fuerza invisible los empujó a acercárceles.

Las ninfas se rieron ante ellos, los seducieron mientras las chicas echaban humo de sus cabezas, literalmente.

Blossom tuvo que detener a Buttercup para que no vaya y las golpeara, pero ella también quería hacerlo, hasta Bubbles, que cuando se enojaba podía ser igual de "temible" que sus dos hermanas.

Se los llevaron al lago.

- NO! - gritaron a la vez.

- Malditas ninfas, son unas malditas, mierda! maldición! ellos 3 son unos inútiles! - gritó Butter enfadadísima.

- Ya basta Butter, vamos. - dijo Bubbles.

- Pero no podemos respirar bajo el agua. - explicó Blossom decepcionada.

- Moriré, pero esas malditas no le harán nada a los Rowdyruff Boys, como que me llamo Buttercup. - dijo orgullosa y se sumergió en el inmenso lago.

Sus hermanas la siguieron.

Ahí estaban, nuestras 3 heroínas trataban de sacarlos los más rápido posible, no sé que les hicieron pero planeaban matarlos, estaban encadenados a una roca submarina gigante.

Buttercup, la más fuerte, trató de romper las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo logró y los jóvenes tampoco ayudaban mucho, seguían inconscientes.

Bubbles y Blossom vigilaban que no venga ninguna ninfa o cualquier otra creatura.

Algo se movió.

La piedra.

Era un pulpo gigante, algo así como un Kraken, era violeta y tenía ojos amarillos, penetraba con la mirada a las tres chicas.

- Maldición. - masculló por lo bajo Buttercup.

Se pusieron a pelear.

Tenían cuchillos. Trataban de cortarle los tentáculos pero éstos crecían.

Las chicas se quedaban sin aire, su vista empezaba a nublarse y la cabeza iba a explotarles. Trataron de subir pero estaban muy en el fondo, dieron todo de ellas y llegaron a la superficie, tomaron aire y bajaron de nuevo.

Bubbles sabía como derrotar a esa cosa, pero no podía hablar bajo el agua así que señaló una cosa que brillaba en el interior del Kraken, un brillo amarillento.

Juntas derribaron al Kraken y este quedó boca arriba, antes de que pudiese incorporarse clavaron el cuchillo en la piedra y la extrajeron, aunque sea muy asqueroso pensaron que podría servirles.

Con más fuerza que nunca, rompieron las cadenas y llevaron a sus chicos a la orilla, tuvieron que hacerle boca a boca, hacer que escupieran el agua y todo tipo de técnicas "salva-vidas" para que los jóvenes salieran con vida.

Tosieron mucho y les costó, creo que con toda el agua que escupieron podrían llenar un mar.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? - dijo Butch viendo a Butter que estaba viéndolo y esperando signos de vida.

- Inútil, no vuelvas a asustarme así. - ordenó molesta y se paró.

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo confundido, Brick esta vez.

- Es una laaaarga historia. - sonrió Blossom y se puso de pie.

- Boomer! Estás vivo! - le dió un abrazo que casi lo ahoga, de nuevo.

- Bubbles, sí, no entiendo nada pero hay que seguir aunque estemos todos empapados.

- Mierda, no puedo caminar con la ropa así. - se quejó el verde viendo que estaba todo mojado.

- Ya se secará, no seas marica. - ordenó Boomer riendo.

- Sos el menos indicado para decirme marica. - se molestó.

- Ya basta. - dijo pacificamente Brick y siguió caminando.

- Por cierto, ¿esto es útil? - preguntó Blossom mostrando la amarillenta piedra brillante.

- De hecho, es lo que necesitamos para desafiar al Oráculo. - intervino Butch.

- Interesante.. - dijo con un tono misterioso Blossom y siguieron caminando, todavía quedaba mucho por recorrer.

* * *

- Señor, pasaron el lago de las ninfas, se dirigen al puente del Troll, cambio y fuera.

- Excelente, Craig. Graba TODOS sus movimientos y acciones, los necesitamos para mi plan maestro.

- Entendido.

* * *

**Ya arreglé mi error xD. Gracias a Miss Grimm por aclararmelo c:, y por supuesto gracias a todos por leer mi historia! ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado y lo siento por la tardanza, nos leemos! **

**Sayonara! :3**


	9. Voces anónimas

Capitulo 9:

**Buttercup's POV:**

- Lo he pensado y.. creo que deberíamos darnos un descanso ¿no creen? Hemos avanzado mucho ya, y tenemos tiempo, nos quedan 4 días más. - mencioné, creo que todos me van a tomar como perezosa pero en serio necesito descansar.

- Hmm, no sé, ¿qué piensan? - opinó Boomer viendo a los demás.

- Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Bubbles, siempre podía contar con ella.

- Bueno vale, hagamos un descanso, pero solo unas horas, no creo que podemos hacer un recorrido larguísimo por cierto en tan pocos días. - replicó Brick.

Ya que todos estabamos de acuerdo, hicimos las tiendas de acampar y era de noche por suerte, Brick dijo que era mejor que fuesemos a buscar leña, otros a pescar, y los otros quedandose vigilando nuestro campamento, me pareció bien. Butch y yo ya que eramos los más fuertes fuimos a buscar leña, Bubbles y Boomer a pescar y a conseguir comida, y Brick y Bloss se quedaron a vigilar, espero que todo concurra como lo esperado.

Como dije, fui con el estúpido de Butch a buscar leña y claro, no dejaba de mirarme el trasero tampoco.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? En serio me resulta muy molesto, y ya sabes cuando soy cuando me enojo. - le dije desafiante.

- ¿El qué? Te pongo nerviosa, lo sé. - dijo con ese aire de ego que tiene.

- Dios no! pero no es muy agradable que un imbécil te mire el trasero, ¿lo es? - me quejé.

- Ay, Butter, terminemos con esta farsa de adolescentes enamorados secretamente, ya somos adultos, ¿no crees? - me empujó suavemente contra el arbol y me penetró con su mirada verde esmeralda, un poco más oscura que la mía.

- B-butch, d éjame... - susurré débilmente.

Estaba a punto de besarme, podía sentir su respiración contra mis labios, lo estaba esperando hasta que oí algo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJ - una malévola risa femenina que escuché a mis espaldas me sacó de ese trance.

**Bubble's POV:**

Esto del descanso me está viniendo realmente bien.. Lo necesitaba, con la pelea de ayer creo que gasté la mayoría de mi energía, estoy tratando de pescar con Boomer pero no me sale.

- No puedo conseguirlo! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? - me quejé viendo el río.

- Primero, tienes que inspeccionar la zona en que vas a pescar, observa el río.

- No hay nada. Agua. - dije observando como pude.

- No. Fijate bien, hay peces, y Dios sabe cuántas criaturas más, tienes que usar tu instinto Bubbles. O si no nunca podrás hacerlo.

- Vale, pero no sé la parte esa de tirar la caña. - dije sosteniendo aquel elemento en mis manos.

- Es así. Ponte en la posición. - me ordenó.

Me puse en la "posición para pescar" y el apegó a mí por detrás, sentí sus cálidas manos tocar mis caderas, no me molestó, total era sólo para aprender a pescar, ¿o no?.

- Bueno, ahora tiralo para atrás y tratá de no arrancarme una oreja ¿ok? y después, para adelante, y esperás a que el pez coja el anzuelo.

- Muy bien. - reí ante su comentario sobre la oreja.

Después de varios intentos, lo había logrado, había cazado una trucha.

- Sí! Lo hice Boomer, lo hice! - grité y lo abracé, por lo que noté, se sonrojó.

- Sí, muy bien, ya tenemos la cena. - sonrío, y esa sonrisa logró derretirme.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos, no sé qué hacía parada ahí, mi cerebro gritaba: Besalo Bubbles, besalo!.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, a punto.

- Alto ahí! - dijo una voz, creo que era una mujer..

**Blossom's POV:**

La idea del descanso era una idiotez, bueno, no tanto, pero no estaba taaaan de acuerdo con eso, nos quedan pocos días, si no completamos la misión ellos nos acabarán, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

- Blossom! Blossom! - me gritó Brick al ver que no respondía.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - dije algo distraída.

- Te vengo hablando hace cinco minutos, ¿en qué pensabas? - dijo extrañado.

- En eso del descanso, es una estupidez, debemos actuar rápido o perderemos la guerra.

- Tienes que tomartelo con calma, Blossy. - ahora me doy cuenta cuánto odio ese apodo. - Oye, ¿escuchaste eso? - se puso de pie y yo me alarmé.

- No. ¿Qué? - pregunté de pie también.

- Un ruido... - dijo viendo a su alrededor. - Estate atenta.

- B-bueno. - asentí esperando al enemigo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJ - rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - lo mire extrañada yo ahora.

- JAJAJ Debiste haber visto tu cara, era una broma. - dijo y me irrité.

- Arghh, voy a matarte! - me le tiré encima y acabamos uno encima del otro, sobre la áspera tierra.

Fue un momento incómodo sin dudas pero la atmosfera parecía gritarnos que nos besaramos y que nos dejaramos de joder.

Ibamos a hacerlo, pero como siempre, algo interrumpió, una voz.

- Levántense. No sean maleducados. - gritó una mujer que parecía mayor, no podía verla pero su voz seguía retumbando en mi cabeza.

* * *

- El plan está en marcha señor. - el hombrecito seguía viéndolos desde las ramas de uno de los árboles más viejos del bosque.

- Excelente, esta batalla la ganaremos, tenlo por seguro Craig. - dicho esto se rió malevolamente, y cortó la "llamada"

¿Qué estarían planeando?

* * *

**Antes de que me maten por no subir por 2 meses mas o menos, quiero que sepan que estoy muy apenada y les pido perdon, PERDONENME, POR FAVOR, SE LOS RUEGO!(?.**

**Bueno, hice lo que pude pero no tuve tiempo, y cuando lo tuve, mi inspiracion no aparecio asi que el mundo esta en mi contra, FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS POR CIERTO! Ojala les guste el cap :D! Los dejare con la intriga muahahah! Mejor tarde que nunca no es asi? Sayo!:3**


End file.
